Kingdom Hearts Shattered Dreams Chapter 5
by StarlightNamine
Summary: The name Namine pops up in Roxas's head everytime! Who is she and why does her name sound so familiar? As Roxas questions more into who Axel and Namine are, he meets a girl who also seems familiar to him: Xion.


Back at the school, Roxas spent his whole day staring at the chalkboard where his teacher was writing. His eyes were focused on it, but he was dozing off, thinking about what had happened in the school medical rooms. His head throbbed and as he continued thinking about the man with red flaming hair and his angered facial expression. Roxas knew that he had met this person before and yet no memories of him popped up. Why couldn't he remember?

_"Namine is sick because of you!"_ The words that the guy Axel had shouted echoed in Roxas's head. The name seemed familiar too…

"Namine…" Roxas said aloud quietly to himself. "Namine…" He had to remember her since she seemed so familiar.

"Roxas!" Skye ran over to Roxas's desk and slammed his hands down on his table. He grinned with relief setting in his eyes. "You okay buddy? I heard your heroic scene where you saved what's her face."

"Namine…"

"What?" Skye looked confused and scratched his head. "Who's that?"

Roxas jumped and looked up at Skye. He gave him a small smile. "Oh hey Skye."

Skye gave Roxas a look and put his hand on Roxas's forehead and gawked at Roxas, his head face to face with him. "You must have lost your quick reflexes too. Maybe I should throw you into the lake or something—OW!"

Koji grabbed a fistful of Skye's hair and pulled him back. His eyes looked dark and annoyed. Skye looked up at Koji wincing in pain. "H-Hey Koji! What's that for?"

"If you're gonna throw someone in the lake…" Koji said darkly. Skye gulped and covered his eyes, whimpering.

"You should have counted me in too."

Skye looked at Koji gratefully and smiled. "See? Great minds think alike eh? C'mon Roxas let's go and…" He turned to where Roxas was sitting, but he had disappeared. With a puzzled look on his face, Skye frowned. "U-Uh hey where did he go?"

"Namine…Namine…"

Roxas said the name over and over, but he couldn't recall her face or any memories. Why did he even care? Why would he even care about someone he had never met in his life? Why did it matter to him anyways…? He walking towards the dorms where he shared a room with Skye and Koji. Along the way, he saw the students from his school looking and staring at him. The girls blushed as he walked by and the guys stared at him as if he were some god. Roxas rolled his eyes. He was no god. He didn't even know who Namine was! Only a god would know that.

Then, he saw a girl on the ground, picking up her books that she dropped. Roxas jogged up to her to help her out. The girl looked up at him with bright blue eyes, the same eyes as he had. She looked shocked to see him.

"Do you need any help?" Roxas asked the girl, bending down and picking up a book from the ground for her.

The girl with short black hair with blue eyes quickly looked down and picked up the rest of the books and took the book from Roxas. She bowed. "Thanks for helping me."

Roxas nodded. "No problem." Being a friendly neighborhood guy, Roxas asked. "So are you new in the neighborhood?"

The girl paused for a moment and then she nodded. "Well no I just…I live somewhere else."

"Oh," Roxas said, scratching the back of his neck. He felt a bit awkward talking to this girl, yet he was comfortable in a way. More comfortable than being by Roxanna's side.

The girl cocked her head with a smile. She looked relieved to see him to Roxas and he began feeling a little anxious. "So what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Roxas. Just Roxas. What about you?"

"Xion," the girl replied extending her arm out with a smile. "Just Xion."

Aqua looked out at the window, watching the sun setting into the ocean. She sat on a chair next to Namine's bed. Namine was sleeping soundly, her head snuggled into the blanket. Aqua had a warm damp washcloth over Namine's forehead. Namine's fever was higher than the normal fever. Aqua was beginning to think that Namine would not be able to make it in time. She had to figure out a cure and fast.

"Hang in there Namine," Aqua murmured to Namine, stroking her hand.

Then, a man stood next to the door and knocked on the opened door lightly. He was a tall young man with brown hair that reached the base of his neck in the back with messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin and he wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt with a dark grey hakama (large Japanese samurai styled pants). He had his arms crossed and he leaned on his side against the door. "She asleep?"

Aqua nodded slightly and turned to the window. She felt too miserable to even talk to Terra at the moment. Terra walked next to her and looked out the window with her. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi and King Mickey were playing volleyball on the beach shore with big grins and smiling faces. Daisy Duck and Queen Minnie were under a large umbrella talking together about something related to the palace. Aqua smiled. "At least everyone is having fun."

Terra turned his head and looked at Aqua for a long time and then half smirked as he turned to the window again. "Everyone? Namine is lying in bed sick while you are babysitting her the whole time."

"I'm not talking about Namine and I," Aqua said firmly. "I'm talking about everyone else. I'm sure Namine wouldn't want them to worry so much about her. And if she did, they would be crying or sitting in the dark waiting for her to get better."

"Alright I get the point," Terra chuckled a little and put his hand on Aqua's shoulder. "I've been into the Magic Mirror Chamber in the Disney Castle to check on Xion in Roxas's world."

"And what did you see?" Xion should be staying alive for a while since she had the tattoo of the Chain of Hearts that would allow her to live for at least more than 5 months in the world. Aqua was proud of herself that she had created a magic spell that allowed people to go to Roxas's world.

Smiling brightly, Terra said. "Xion has already found him. You should have seen Ventus's face…" Then he paused and bit his lip. "Oh right. His name is Roxas." He looked a little pale at the fact that Ventus was inside of Roxas and although Roxas had the same memories as Ventus did, it was hard for him to say his name.

Aqua put her hand on Terra's arm that rested on her shoulder. "So Xion has already found Roxas. Hopefully her mission succeeds and we will be able to bring Roxas back."

Terra nodded. "Hope so. Roxas is the only one that can help cure Namine."

Roxas looked at Xion from head to toe. He looked at her and saw her smiling back at her. Her eyes twinkled in the sun and Roxas had a strange feeling in his heart. Who was this girl? Why was he getting this kind of feeling?

"Are you alright Roxas?" the girl asked Roxas with some concern.

Nodding, Roxas pulled back a couple of steps and said with a nervous chuckle. "Who me? I'm okay. Just got sidetracked that's all." He laughed a little and then anxiously scratched the back of his neck. Roxas was shaking. He felt a part of him urging to hug her and started flushing bright red. Why was he like this? Why was it these strangers that suddenly appear out of nowhere and he felt as if they were old friends? Today was such a weird day…

Xion reached out to touch his shoulder, but Roxas quickly brushed away. "N-no no I'm fine! Really I am!" He felt his head throbbing again and he fell to his knees clutching his head. The pain hurt so much. He didn't have any clue where it was coming from, but it hurt so badly.

Then Roxas saw Xion kneel to the ground on her knees as well and she took his hand and held it tightly. She closed her eyes and Roxas stopped cowering and looked straight at her, his headache slowly going away. He felt a rush of life go through him as it pushed the head pain away. Roxas felt stronger and alive. Too strong.

Suddenly, Xion let go of his hand and smiled drowsily. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Xion?" Roxas called to her.

"I have to leave now," Xion said quietly, standing up and putting her hand on her forehead. "It's getting late." And then, she started running towards the dark woods.

"Xion!" Roxas shouted after her. He darted off, running after her. Roxas couldn't understand why he was running after her. After all, she was a total stranger. But yet, Roxas had a feeling that if he didn't chase her, he could never see her again. And in his heart, Roxas did not want that.

Roxas ran after her towards the forest, her figure disappearing into the darkness. He rubbed his eyes as he saw her figure turning blurry with some kind of black aura shrouding around her. Who was she really? He chased her through the woods, the arching eerie trees covering the sunlight from peeking into the woods. The leaves and long creaking branches swayed in slow motion and the sounds of screaming came from the forest. Roxas hated this forest. It was the last place he would ever go to. The whole atmosphere was full of darkness and wrong and he had heard many who had come into the forest had disappeared without a trace. It was the most popular tourist spot to visit during Halloween though.

"Xion! Xion!" Roxas called out. His voice echoed through the woods. He called for her again and again but he didn't see any sight of her. Where could she be? It might take forever to find her.

"So you have come to the Forest of Darkness."

Roxas turned around and looked from side to side frantically. "Who's there?"

"Are you frightened, boy?"

Then, a man in a half white and half black coat came before Roxas with his face covered by his hood. The black part of his coat was the same design as the Axel guy Roxas had met just a few hours ago. He stood in front of Roxas, appearing out of nowhere. Roxas stepped back and clutched his hand into a fist. "Who are you?"

"I'm your friend," the stranger said with a hint of a smile. "A friend from you past memories. You should obviously remember me."

Roxas frowned, scratching his head. "No I don't know who you are. Now where is my friend?"

The stranger chuckled maliciously. "What makes you think I took your friend? Your friend is my friend."

"Stop playing games!" Roxas shouted angrily at him. Who was this guy? What did this stranger want from him?

"I'm your friend," the person said patiently, walking closer towards Roxas. "And as a friend, you should trust me."

"Stay back!" yelled Roxas and he quickly took a steps back. He wanted to run, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the stranger.

Suddenly out from the darkness and behind the figure in white and black, Roxas saw a figure holding a large oversized key and swung it at the stranger. The stranger vanished into thin air and Roxas stopped. He looked closer at the person with the key. "Xion?"

Xion looked at Roxas with a small smile. She held the large oversized key that had a yellow handle with a silver blade. Roxas looked at Xion with confusion. He pointed to the key and mouthed. "What is that?"

Xion giggled and then her eyes grew wide and ran towards Roxas and stood in defensive mode, holding her oversized key close to her. "Stay back," she told him firmly. "The guy is still here."

Then, the figure reappeared with not a scratch on his hood. Xion tensed and gripped her oversized key tighter. Roxas didn't understand what was happening at all. Who was Xion? Who was the other guy?

"Are you confused Roxas?" the stranger asked Roxas with not a single but of emotion into his words. "Do you want answers?"

Roxas froze and looked at the stranger. He did want answers. He wanted to know who the man in black called Axel was, he wanted to know who Xion really was, he wanted to know why he had been having weird dreams lately, and he also wanted to find out who Namine was. But before Roxas could say anything, Xion cried out. "No don't tell him!"

Shocked by Xion's outburst, Roxas stared at her and then he heard the stranger chuckling. "The choice is not one for you to make. It is Roxas's choice."

Xion bit her lip and looked at Roxas pleadingly. Her eyes showed a sign of sadness and mix of anger and worry. Roxas looked at her and then at the stranger. He had only two choices; know the answers or ignore them for the rest of his life.

"Tell me," Roxas said to the stranger. He walked slowly in front of Xion and spread his arms out to block Xion. "You can hurt me if you want." Roxas looked over his shoulder at Xion who was shaking with surprise and fear. Roxas looked firmly at the stranger. "But you can't hurt Xion."


End file.
